Halloween Horror
by ChibiFoxAI
Summary: Repost. Gift One-shot for Queen Sunstar. After being denied trick-or-treating due to an incident last year, Lan drags Chaud with him to Sci-Labs to play horror games. What happens when a certain employee gets pranky on them and their navi's investigate?


Chibi-chan: Okay, as promised to Queen Sunstar, here is your gift one-shot!

Warnings: Ghosts, Lan messing up big time, Screaming, OOC, English Names, Ghost, and Freak-out moments

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman, Capcom does. Nor do I own any other games mentioned.

It was October 31st, Halloween, making the usually quiet town of DenTech City louder than usual. Kids were dressed up as different things, running from house to house getting candy from their neighbors with their parents or guardians trailing behind them.

One boy was not partaking in these activities tonight. His name was Lan Hikari, the operator of MegamanEXE. He was currently skating down the street to Sci-Labs a lot more carefully than usual to avoid hurting the younger children, and to protect the precious cargo he had in his backpack.

"Hey, uh, Lan?" came a voice from his hip. Lan reached down and pulled out a blue device that held his NetNavi.

"What's up, Megaman?" he answered.

"I was just wondering, and I'm probably going to regret asking this, but just what do you have in your backpack?"

Lan shot his cybernetic friend a chilling smile that would have any darkloid cowering in fear. "You'll see soon, Megaman. Very soon indeed." He then broke out into a small, slightly insane giggle.

"Lan, how much sugar have you had tonight? I know that I gave you a limit…especially after what happened last year." Megaman involuntarily shivered at the memory.

Lan merely pouted.

-o.o.O.o.o-

Lan broke out into a grin when Sci-Labs came into view. Just waiting outside for him was his friend/rival/partner, Chaud Blaze, the operator of ProtomanEXE. The slightly older teen gave the younger one a small, fond smile and ruffled his hair.

"How did you get me into doing this again?" Chaud asked.

"I promised not to tell your dad next time I saw him about the time you-"

He was abruptly cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"We swore to never talk of that ever again, Hikari. Don't bring it up."

Lan removed the hand. "Well, you did ask."

"I was being rhetorical. Now, let's go inside. I am slightly curious as to which games you brought with you."

Lan only grinned. "Only the best and scariest games to ever play in one go on Halloween!"

Lan reached into his backpack while Megaman silently prayed that whatever they were, they did not involve ghosts and Protoman looked on in curiosity. Chaud smirked and read the title out loud.

"All of the Silent Hill games minus The Room, Alone in the Dark, and Fatal Frame II: The Crimson Butterfly. X-box 360 or PS2 versions?"

"X-box 360, duh. I even brought the guides so we can get all the stuff like the spirit stones and hear all of the ghosts!"

Megaman gave a strangled cry of fright while Protoman looked at his blue friend with concern.

"Just what is so bad about the games?"

-o.o.O.o.o-

"TURN LEFT! TURN LEFT!"

"I'M TRYING! STUPID GHOST!"

"YES! FATAL FRAME SHOT!"

Every time Lan and Chaud would run into a ghost, Megaman would cower to the corner of his PET and earn a sigh of pity and a pat on the head from Protoman. Just what form of entertainment did humans get out of being scared beyond all reason and then yelling at each other? He sighed; at least it was better than having to explain all the hijinks Lan pulled because of a sugar rush like last year.

His train of thought was cut short by the lights in the lounge flickering before going out completely.

"Um, what just happened?" Lan asked

"I think that the power just went out and left us in eternal darkness." Chaud answered sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant!" Lan pouted, though no one could see it. "I mean that this place has a back-up generator in case of heavy storms and such. The fact that it hasn't come one kinda worries me."

"It is probably just a stray virus of something. Let's have our Navi's check it out."

"Sounds like a good idea. You up for it Megaman?"

"S-S-Sure. I-I-I can g-g-go."

"…Protoman, keep an eye on him."

"Of course, Lord Chaud."

-o.o.O.o.o-

"Have I mentioned that I REALLY want to go faster?"

"Yes, at least thirty-seven times now Megaman. I've told you, we have to search this place thoroughly and find out what is wrong and destroy the virus."

Megaman groaned and continued to search the darkened network. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel that he had forgotten something.

"Hey Megaman."

"Yeah?"

"Did Lan take those games out of the game station? Better yet, did he turn it off?"

"…No…I don't think that he did…"

Protoman hung his head and gave a dry laugh as he activated his sword. "Get your buster ready kid."

-o.o.O.o.o-

At the same time, Lan and Chaud were on their way to the switch room in Sci-Labs. Since everyone had the day off to take their kids out trick or treating or to go to some wild parties, they were the only one in the large building complex. Chaud was currently holding a flashlight while Lan was squeezing the life out of his right arm. The younger boy's eyes were so wide you could barely see the rest of his face. He was jerking around a bit and gave a small squeak of terror at any stray sound.

Suddenly, Lan screamed and pointed at something.

Thing is, he screamed right into Chaud's ear.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR HIKARI?"

"I SAW A SHADOW THING TURN AROUND THAT CORNER!"

"Really?"

Lan looked at him with cute, watery, puppy dog eyes. "Does it look like I am lying to you right now, Chaud?"

Chaud looked away from those cursed eyes. It was those eyes that got anyone to crumble and bend to his will. It was those eyes that got the younger boy free curry from their friend Raika whenever he came to visit or for a mission. It was those eyes that got him into this situation in the first place.

"Chaud?"

"No, Lan. It doesn't look like you are lying to me."

"Yay!"

The two teens then turned the corner that the shadow Lan had seen turned in order to follow him. After a while, Lan broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey Chaud?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think Megaman and Protoman are doing?"

"I'm sure that they are fine, Hikari."

"Okay…if you say so…"

-o.o.O.o.o-

"$#&%! PROTOMAN! HELP! IT'S THE KUSABI!"

"TRY AND HOLD ON! I HAVE TO KILL THESE ZOMBIES!"

"NEVER MIND, I GOT HI-OH *%#$ IT'S PYRAMID HEAD!"

"I'M COMING MEGAMAN!"

"DIE!"

"MEGAMAN BEHIND YOU!"

"GHOSTS! GHOSTS! LAN! HURRY!"

-o.o.O.o.o-

"It seems that someone, or something, tripped over some cords. No worries." Chaud explained as the plugged the cords back into their right spots.

Lan sighed in relief, then froze. "Chaud, I thought that we were the only people in Sci-Labs tonight…"

"Sorry, boys. I couldn't resist this."

Lan and Chaud robotically turned around to see the owner of the voice. They saw a tall shadow that seemed to be shaking from laughter. Lan clung to Chaud as the older boy shone the flashlight into the figures face…

…only to discover that their mystery man was none other than their superior.

"Mr. Famous, thank goodness it's just you." Lan said in a relieved voice.

"It's just Famous. Anyway, I heard that you two were going to be here so I decided to have some fun with you guys. Happy Halloween!"

Chaud rolled his eyes and put the last plug in its place. The lights flickered on and the three went back into the lounge.

"Hey, I just remembered something! I forgot to take the games out of the game station and turn it off! Oh wait… that means all the data was uploaded to the mainframe…"

"Hikari, you redefine what it means to be a moron. (1)"

-o.o.O.o.o-

Giving up on their default weapons, the NetNavi's were currently killing the various enemies with a series of melee weapons. Apparently, their default weapons didn't work against their new enemies.

"I shall kill you with this plank! Even though I can just borrow the chain saw Protoman picked up earlier… (2)"

"Don't these things know when to quit? I think I just killed a gay clown! (3)"

"Die! Die you stupid…squid…thing…yeah! (4)"

Suddenly, the enemies melted away and light returned to the network. Two windows appeared above the two heroes, revealing an angry Chaud and a slightly sheepish Lan.

"Lan, we are so going to have a talk later."

"I know and I'm sorry Megaman…forgive me?" Lan asked, giving the dreaded puppy eyes.

"…Fine, I forgive you."

"Awesome! So, who wants to do this again next year?

Megaman promptly destroyed the window that held Lan's face with his Megabuster. His left eye twitched. "No."

* * *

><p>Chibi: Alright! The one-shot is done! I hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

Lan: Well, I thought it was a good idea to do this all over again…

Hestic: This means you can gorge on candy next year!

Lan: I love this one-shot!

Megaman: Have I told you lately that I hate you?

Chibi: Anyway, quotes taken from:

1 and 3: Yugioh the Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh

2: Silent Hill 2 CE

4: Silent Hill 3 Walkthrough by vivalacloud8745


End file.
